Twists and Turns of Love
by TRollman231
Summary: I have found the paradox, that if you love until it hurts, there can be no more hurt, only more love. -Mother Teresa James has had a hard time with love, but wil one person change that? OCxOC This is my first fanfic, so please R
1. Meet James

CH 1 James' POV

Silence and darkness. I open my eyes and am greeted with these two elements of morning. I slowly raise my head to see my clock flashing me the time 5:58 AM. With my still half-shut eyes, I smirked at it and whispered, "Beat you again, bud." I quickly disarmed the alarm before it ended my sweet silence. I got up and walked to the bathroom to do my duties. I came out, threw on a pair of gray sweats and a white t-shirt, and walked downstairs. I entered into my kitchen and was met with the smell of bacon and eggs. I smiled to myself when I saw a wolf at the stove, happily humming to himself. His ashen fur that covered his prominent muscle was messy from last night's sleep.

"Must be some traumatic event happening today for you to be making bacon and eggs, Humphrey." "Good morning to you too, James. And it may be traumatic for you, but its major bragging rights for me. We graduate today." "Oh the Horror, how could I forget the end to the worst years of my life?" I replied sarcastically. He just laughed in response. I smiled at the humor my roommate and I had. I walked over to the coffee maker and poured Humphrey and myself a cup of coffee. We each made ourselves a plate of bacon and eggs and went out to the patio to watch the sunrise over the lake.

Humphrey and I shared a house on Bay Lake. Both of his parents and my mom died in a car accident when we were 16. My dad left without any trace and never came back. So you could say we were alone. That was two years ago. We are graduating from Bay Lake High School today. Humphrey was elected the Valid Victorian of our class. He not only had the best grades in our school, he was a star on our track team. You could say everyone knew of him. I was just the quiet kid that everyone knew and liked, but never really talked to. I was ok with that, I liked the way I was and I wasn't going to change it for anyone.

We finished up our breakfast, and went inside to get ready for school. About a half an hour later, we came out of our house and got in my Chevy Camero and drove to school. We were both quiet with anticipation, waiting for this last graduation practice to be over. We arrived at the school and walked into the old gym building. Everyone gathered around the principal to get instructions of where to go and what to do.

After a solid three and a half hours of 'NO!', 'A little to the left!', and 'Stop messing around!' we finally were deemed ready for graduation. We all let out a loud whoop, and made our way to the exit.

I looked around for my golden girl. I finally spotted her walking toward me, her beautiful amber eyes locked on my forest pine ones. We finally met in the middle of the floor, falling into each other's arms. I looked down into her eyes and whispered, "Good afternoon, my sweet honey." She giggled and replied, "Well hello to you too." I stepped back a little, to give us some room to talk. "Do you want to come watch the sunrise with me tomorrow?" She got a little twinkle in her eye and teased, "Why not. You are my boyfriend after all." I smiled, and said, "Meet me at Lookout Rock fifteen minutes before dawn tomorrow." "Ok, I'll be there," she replied, and walked out of the gym.

Humphrey came up to me with a smirk on his face and said, "Done flirting with your girlfriend?" I smiled, rolled my eyes, and walked out. I drove us home pretty quick, because I had some preparations to do.


	2. Betrayal

CH 2 James' POV

Humphrey killed his speech at graduation. After he finished, the applause and standing ovation lasted for at least five minutes before everyone finally got back to their seats. About two hours later, the last person got their diploma. By that time, we were ready to leave, but before we could book it to the exit, someone else to the stage. It was Garth, the "most popular kid in school". "Could I have everyone's attention, please? I would like to announce that tomorrow night; there will be a party celebrating all the graduates at my house, 8 PM. Anyone and everyone is invited. There will also be a wakeboarding competition open to anyone there. Come on down and have a good time."

Excited chattering started at the sound of the party. Everybody at Bay Lake loved both parties and watersports. Heck, most of the town lived on the lake, so they had to love watersports. I looked over at Humphrey, and we both rolled our eyes. We knew what would happen at the party. Garth's dad was the owner of the largest watersports shop in the state. Garth had been learning since he was 4, and was pretty good by now. Garth just rigged this party so he could show off to everyone. We didn't even have to talk about it; we weren't going. I was a pretty good wake boarder myself. My mom and dad started me pretty young too, and I got really good over time, practicing with Humphrey. I was good at most other water sports too, but wake boarding was really my specialty. We then booked it out of there and left in our car. We talked about the ceremony and how good Humphrey did on his speech. We made it home and changed out of our fancy clothes. I grabbed all the stuff I made for the picnic tomorrow morning and put it in the back of the car.

I drove out to Lookout Point. It was a point on a mountain that you could see the whole lake from. Most of the people in Bay Lake just called it Makeout Point, though. The name speaks for itself. It was pretty close to dusk when I arrived. I stopped the car, and got out. One thing many people didn't know was that there was a hidden trail that leads up to a meadow that looks out over the lake. While the view from Lookout Rock was pretty good, it had nothing on the meadow. I found it one day when I was trying to get over the grief of my parents. As far as I know, the only other one that knew about this spot was Humphrey, but only when I told him. I wanted to bring Kate here to make this our spot, somewhere where no one else could ever be in our way.

I stashed the items in an old abandon burrow, and made my way back down. I made it out of the trail and started to walk back to my car. I noticed another car waiting. I recognized it as Garth's car. I rolled my eyes, and continued walking. Garth was a regular here. He was a major player, and this is where he always brought the new girl for the first date, which usually turned into a make out session, and if he got lucky, sex. I got in my car and started the engine. I was about to take off when I saw another car pull in. I decided to stay to see who his new one was. I looked down and turned off the car. When I looked back up, I saw an image that shocked and horrified me.

There was a golden brown wolf walking towards his car. It was Kate. MY Kate. I sat there stupefied as I watched here get in the Garth's car. I thought the worst. Sure enough, a few minutes later, the windows steamed up, and the car started to gently shake. I couldn't take it anymore. I started the engine, and it roared to life. I hammered my foot to the floor and left, going at least 80.

I drove like a mad man on my way home. Thoughts ran through my head in a torrent. _How could she do this to me? I thought we were something special…..Why? Why me? What did I do? _

The torrent finally slowed, and finally split out one final thought. I found what love is in a short quote_. Love always ends in pain. The pair splits at some point, whether it be from the lack of love or death, and leaves one or both bound partners in pain. A pain that cannot be forgotten or cured, only sedated. _

I finally made it home. I ripped the keys out of the ignition, and stormed inside. I closed the door behind me and walked into the living room. Humphrey was on the couch watching the Avengers. Ever since it had come out, it was his favorite movie. He saw me come in and noticed the look on my face. He quickly paused it and said, "You look like someone took a shit on your head. What happened?" I quickly explained the events that took place back at the rock, from the set up to the betrayal. By the end, he had a horrified expression on his face. "Alright, that's some messed up shit. What are you going to do? You gotta get back at her." I just shook my head and went up to my room. I closed and locked the door, plopped down on my bed, and turned on some music. I would always listen to music when I was sad. I learned that it can help me get over things, calm down, and go into a deeper thought process. The first song that came on was My Wish by Rascal Flatts. I listened to the lyrics and realized what needed to happen. I formed a plan in my head. I smiled to myself before letting sleep overcome me. The date would still be tomorrow, but there would be a slight twist.


	3. Fixing It

**Hey, so I didn't really introduce myself in the first chapters, but I'm kind of new here. So any advice, please just let me know! I'll try to update as fast as I can. Enough talk, here's chapter 3!**

CH 3 James' POV

I woke up early the next morning and got out of bed. I went downstairs to find breakfast layed out on the table, hot and ready. There was no sign of Humphrey. I sat down and started eating breakfast. About half way through, I found a note from Humphrey under my plate. It read:

_James_

_ I know you're probably still hurt from last night, but you always seem to think of a solution. Do what you think is best. Eat some breakfast. I'm gone to Mud Creek with the fishing boat if you need me. Be back at one._

_ Humphrey_

I smiled. He knew me so well. I finished my breakfast and left for Lookout Rock. I got there right on time, but the lot was empty. Another ten minutes went by before Kate showed up. She got out of her car and smiled at me. I smiled back with a hint of hope in my eyes. She walked over to me.

"A little late, aren't we?"

"Ya, I kind of over slept."

"You must have been really tired. What did you do last night?" 'Please make the right decision here Kate,' I thought to myself. I saw her eyes involuntarily flit to the spot Garth's car was in last night. A glint of nervousness surfaced in her eyes. She tried to hide it, but I caught it before she could.

She replied, "My family went to community center last night and played a game of basketball. We won, but it was a hard game." A pained smile formed on my lips. She lied. She took the easy, yet wrong path. I was hoping it won't come to this.

"Ok, I'm glad you had fun." And with that, we started to walk. She grabbed my hand. It took every muscle in my body to not flick her hand away. I just held on thinking of where this very hand was on Garth last night. Her hand rubbing his long, wild fur somewhere on the body he had carved with hours in the gym. It sickened me.

We arrived at the meadow just in time for the sunrise. I quickly ran over to the burrow and grabbed everything. I laid out a blanket for us to sit on. She and I sat hand in hand watching the sunrise. "This is beautiful, James." I smiled and said, "Yes it is, and it almost rivals your beauty, my dear," She blushed, "The one nice thing about mornings is that the sunrise is always there, the same as it was, and it will never leave me," I said, watching the sunrise and taking in its everlasting rays. I turned my head from the sunrise and looked down at her. She had guilt in her eyes and was biting her lip. "Kate, how much do you love Garth? I know what happened last night."

She broke down in my arms. She grabbed my torso and plowed her head into it, with tears flowing from her eyes. "James, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! He just started to hit on me like he did everyone else. I turned him down because I knew his antics. I left him there. About fifteen minutes after graduation, he came over to my house with flowers. He told me he had never been turned down by anyone before. He promised me he was changing his antics and wanted to try to go on an honest date. I wanted him to become a better man. So I said yes. We met there last night and I got in his car. He was so romantic and smooth. He promised he would never leave me or stop loving me, and I lost it. You know the rest. I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would be mad. "

I looked at the hysterical woman in my arms. I held her gently, murmuring comforting words in her ear. When she regained her composure enough to sit up and look at me, I started talking quietly and gently, "Kate, its ok, I forgive you. I just want what's best for you. If you feel that's Garth, and not me, then that's fine with me. Although, I do want you to learn from this. This is yours." I handed her a white rose. "I made this out of marble with my hands. I want you to keep this to remember your unfaithfulness to me. It's fine to leave someone if they are not right for you, but never just leave and cheat on them. That will leave them with a broken soul, like mine is now. That's burning the bridge behind you, and the bridge starts the whole forest around you on fire. It is obvious who your choice is for now, but if it turns out Garth is lying like he always does, then I will be there for you. I won't go out with you, but we can still be friends. Now enough of this crap. Cheer up and watch the sunrise with me."

She looked up at me with tears still in her eyes, but nodded and turned to watch the sunrise. We spent the rest of the morning watching the sunrise, talking, and enjoying life in general. After she realized that I had no hard feelings, she slowly opened up. When the sun had risen and the heat was getting to the point of uncomfortable, we packed up and left. I drove home with a smile on my face. I had some other plans that needed to be completed that night.

**So far so good? Let me know! R&R**


	4. Plans Pt 1

**Hey, so I got another Chapter done today, which means an update. Sorry, but this is kinda just a filler chapter. But go ahead and read anyway!**

CH 4 Humphrey's POV

_Tick..._ My body tenses as I reel up the slack in my line…_Tick-tick-tick…_ I slammed the fishing rod back and felt the weight of the fish. The fish surged for deeper water, shaking, rolling, and doing anything in his power to get the hook out of its mouth. I pulled back, effectively turning around the fish and bringing him back toward me. He jumped out of the water in a desperate attempt to release himself from the destined death the line was pulling him toward. It didn't work. I quickly pulled him into the net and lifted him in the boat. "I'm sorry little guy, but you're gonna have to come with me. We have a certain appointment tonight called dinner," I said, "Man, I must be going crazy already; I'm talking to the fish!"

I threw him in the cooler in the back of the boat and walked back to the front where my rod lay. I picked it up and stowed it away. I then pulled up the anchor and put it away too. I walked back to the console and sat in the captain's chair. I turned the key and the motor fired up instantaneously. I put it in gear and slowly idled out of Mud Creek.

It was a gorgeous day and I would have been happy and relaxed after fishing all morning, but today I was kind of worried. No matter what I did, I couldn't stop thinking about James. That was the first time I had ever seen him that emotional. He usually kept all sadness, anger, or frustration inside. I couldn't imagine the thoughts that went through his head when he saw those two together. I pondered different scenarios of what he did this morning while I was out. I knew he had a date with Kate planned for this morning, but I don't know if he was still going with it after what happened. I figured I would find out when I got home.

The wind whipped through my ashen gray fur as I approached our house. I slowed down to idle and got off plane. I slowly approached the dock that lead to our house. As I was pulling up, someone's head popped out of the water below the bridge that lead from the dock to the stairs that went in the house. It was James, with a brush in one hand and a plastic knife in the other. He had no shirt and a black pair of basketball shorts on. His short, sterling-silver fur rippled with the water across his toned body. His forest green eyes caught the sunlight that shined down on the water. "Hey Humphrey, just finished cleaning the dock. Ready for some lunch," he asked. "Sure sounds good to me. I'll meet you at the house," I replied. He nodded, pulled himself on the dock, and walked up to the house, smiling as he went.

That was a good sign. He always cleaned the dock on Saturday afternoon. Maybe he wasn't taking this as hard as I thought he was. I idled into the slip and shut the engine down. I tied off to the dock and grabbed the cooler. I waddled up the dock with the cumbersome cooler of fish. I finally made it up to the house with the cooler and walked inside. James was making sandwiches for us in the kitchen. There was no need to tell him what I wanted. We'd lived together long enough that we knew what the other liked and disliked on almost every subject. We were practically brothers by now. I put the cooler down and opened up the lid to reveal the fish I caught. James paused from his sandwich making and glanced over to the cooler. He saw the fish, and his eyes widened. "YES, I LOVE FISH!" he said. I just smiled at his enthusiasm. He was definitely not taking it very hard. I transferred the fish over to the fridge and put the cooler out on the patio.

I came back in and James was at the table with the sandwiches, waiting for me. I sat down and we wolfed down our sandwiches. As we finished up, James said, "Humphrey, I have a plan for this evening that I need your help with. I want to teach a lesson to Garth. He needs to stop that cocky shit if he is gonna date my girl." I looked up at him from the remainders of my sandwich in shock. "What do you mean by date Kate?" I asked, "And we already had this talk. We aren't gonna go after Garth, it would just be cruel." He then explained what he did this morning with Kate, and his plan to go after Garth. After he was finished, I sat back in my chair and stared at him. After a minute or two, I said, "Normally, I completely disagree with making anyone look bad, but this is one time I agree with you. I'll do it. We go according to your plans. While we wait, though, let's go introduce ourselves to the new neighbors." James said, "That's a good idea. While I was sad to see Mr. Coon go, it will be interesting to see who the neighbors are." "Let's go then," I said.

**What'd you think? R&R**


	5. Meet Cierra

**Hey all, here's another chapter of Twists and Turns of Love!**

CH 4 Cierra's POV

'Finally, the unpacking comes to an end,' I thought as I put the last picture on the wall. I looked around at the completed room. I liked it a lot better than the one I had back in Montana. My mom and I moved out to Bay Lake after I finished high school. My mom and dad divorced when I was 17, and had split custody. But early this year, dad was jailed for fraud, and mom gained full custody. I was kind of happy because dad and I didn't have the best relationship. We were like any other normal daughter and father, but it was awkward between us. I was planning on attending Bay University, which was based out of Bay Lake. They were voted the best university for any career in the medical profession. I wanted to become an experimental pharmacist, or the people who try to create cures for diseases like AIDS, HIV, and cancer. We moved here so my mom wouldn't have to be lonely back in Montana.

I grabbed the remaining empty boxes and started to walk downstairs. "Mom, where do you want me to put the empty boxes?" I shouted. "Just put them out on the back porch. We'll break them down in a little while," she responded. I went out on the porch and sat the boxes down. While I was out there, I heard the doorbell go off. I walked in as my mom answered the door. 'It's probably just some solicitors,' I thought to myself as I walked to the kitchen to get some lemonade. As I poured myself a large glass, my mom shouted to me, "Cierra, come meet the neighbors." I grabbed my glass and walked to the front door. I was hoping they wouldn't be an old couple, like our last neighbors. When I got to the door, I was surprised by the sight I saw. There were two wolves standing at the door, staring at me.

One was a darkish gray, like ash. He wore a pair of cargo shorts and a light blue shirt that covered his long and wild fur. His ice blue eyes fit in perfectly with the rest of his body. The other was bright silver, almost like the silver jewelry my mom wore when she would go out on dates with dad. His fur flowed in the soft afternoon breeze. He had a pair of black basketball shorts on, and no shirt. His toned muscles stood out in the sunlight. But what captivated me the most was his eyes. They were green, but so much more than that. They caught my eye before his beautiful body did.

They said something, but I didn't catch it while I was staring. "Excuse me, what did you say?" I asked. The gray one looked at the silver one, and then back at me. The silver one never took his eyes off of me. "Hello Cierra, I'm Humphrey and this is James. We were wondering if you like it here so far?" the gray one, apparently Humphrey, asked. "Oh, I love it here. It's nice to meet you. Sorry, I was kind of zoned out … Umm, James, are you always shirtless?" I responded with a small blush on my face. He glanced from me, to my mom, and back to me. "Sorry, I just finished cleaning the underside of our dock and forgot to put a shirt back on. I should probably be a little more decent for meeting you two for the first time," he said. With that, he just got a whole lot more sexy. His voice sent shivers down my spine. Before my mom could respond, I quickly blurted out, "No, you're perfectly fine." My mom glanced at me and smirked. I blushed again. "Well, if you boys don't have any plans tonight, we would love to have you over for dinner," she said nonchalantly. "Actually, ma'am, we already have plans for tonight, but there is something you could do to get to know more people in town. There's a party going on for the graduates for Bay Lake High School. It's open to everyone, and I'm sure you could meet a lot of people there. Just head south on the lake, and you'll see the big party going on at a mansion, " Humphrey said. "Well, maybe some other time then. Thanks for the invite," mom said. "Anytime. Take it easy you two. We'll see you around," Humphrey said as he waved and turned around to walk away. James smiled and waved to us as well, and left.

We went back inside and closed the door. The moment the door locked, my mom turned to me with a smirk on her face. "Zoned out? Really?" "What can I say, they were both really hot, especially the one," I said sheepishly. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Which one?" "That's for me to know and you to never find out!" I shouted as I ran upstairs. "I have my ways. I will find out," she called back. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Maybe if I went to this party, I could get some more information. I had to get there.

James' POV

We walked back to the house in silence. I still couldn't get over Cierra. Her white fur looked so soft and fluffy, like fresh powder in the mountains. Her eyes are what really drew me in though. Their green was like none I have ever seen. It was like the hook. Just from the brief discussion we had, I could tell she had a wonderful personality, but I don't know if I can completely trust her. The last time I trusted a woman with my heart and soul, they were broken with ruthless pain. Sure it was mostly my fault, but I was still broken. I should have seen it coming with a girl like Kate. We didn't fit seamlessly, so there was room for someone to come between us, and that's what happened. What happened happened, and is now in the past.

When we walked in and shut the door, I couldn't contain myself anymore. "DANM!" I said enthusiastically." Humphrey smirked. "She was pretty cute, but I'm taken. Sweets is my one and only girl," he said. "Whatever, but she was cute," I said. "I'll give you that," he replied. And with that, we went our separate ways to get ready for tonight.

**What'd ya think? Next chapter, the Plan Pt. 2 R&R**


	6. Plans Pt 2

**Sorry about the infrequent updates. I have been out of town quite a bit. Youtube any of the wakeboarding tricks to see what they look like. That's what I did. **

CH 5 James' POV

I waited on the dock for Humphrey to come down. It was time to put the plan in action. He came down in his black jeans and gray hoodie with the rope in hand. I was already dressed in what I called my ninja wake board suit, and had my black board next to me, already to go. We looked at each other and then turned to the boat. This was our baby. We finally saved up enough to get her. We both set foot in the new Malibu Wakesetter 247 LSV. We custom colored it to go black with yellow pinstripes. Humphrey turned the key and the engine came to life, sounding like the purring of a cat. I literally thought there was a jungle cat in the engine compartment. We idled away from the dock and went on our way out to the main lake, and took off. The way Garth's course was set up made it tricky to get away. There was only one big ramp set up, so the rest must be just of the wake. We could figure it out as we go. That was what we did best.

We drove past Garth's house a good distance out. Humphrey killed the engine and pulled out the binoculars. He watched the course as the competition started. "It looks like it's a four move course with the last one off the big jump. Three judges give you a score from one to ten. Highest score wins," he said, relaying what he saw on the course. "Perfect, I know exactly what I want to do," I replied with a smile on my face, "Let me know when Garth starts; I want to warm up. Let me get up and practice a little, then U-Turn us into the course so I can start. Oh, and one thing; when I go off the big jump, get pretty close to their pier. If they are going to do what I think they are, then I want to jump the pier. Humphrey turned from Garth's house and looked at me incredulously before saying, "Alright, whatever you think you can do." I just smiled and got myself ready.

"Alright, Garth's going," Humphrey notified. "Then its time," I said.

Cierra's POV

After about an hour of pestering my mom, she finally said I could go to the party. I started up our older ski boat and idled out of the dock. It was sad that we owned a ski boat, but I didn't do any watersports. I think I am going to have to change that this summer. So I took off in the direction of Garth's house. I kept an eye on the shore as I went down. I thought that I saw it so I stopped the boat and took out my binoculars. I looked over to the house, and sure enough, I saw a party and wakeboard competition. That must be the place. I looked down and stored the binoculars back where they were. When I looked back up, I saw a dark mass coming toward me from the sky, and it was screaming, "Heads Up!"

James' POV

I had been going now for a couple of minutes, just warming up my muscles. I decided to do one trick before we went into the U-Turn. I cut in from the outside and headed toward the wake. I hit the wake and went flying. I did a Tantrum and got ready for the landing. But it didn't come. I realized that I had hit the wake harder than normal and I didn't have the rope in my hands. I looked up, and I realized I was headed for another boat. There was only one person on board and there was a ski rack above whoever it was. I rotated the board so when it hit the ski rack, it wedged into a gap. I swung down from the board, yelling," Heads up!" I stopped inches from her face, hanging upside down. It was Cierra.

Cierra's POV

He startled me when he appeared upside down inches from my face. He was obviously male from his size, but I couldn't tell who he was from what he was wearing. He had a full body, black, spandex suit covering everything, including his face. I took in his musky scent. He smelled like a pine forest, fresh yet wild. It was intoxicating and I just wanted to stay there, but he broke the silence. "Well isn't this awkward. My apologies. I was warming up." I shivered. I knew that voice, I swear I heard it earlier today. But that was just a suspicion. "Warming up for what?" I asked. By this time, he had swung himself out of the ski rack and onto the floor and made his way back to the swim deck. He must have had some good muscle if he could swing himself down. He grabbed the rope the hooded guy in his boat tossed to him and looked back at me. "If you really want to know, you could always follow us," he responded and took off without looking back.

Ok, I had no choice now. Garth's party could wait. I had to find out who this guy was. He had already hooked me into him. I had to go. I reeved the engine and chased after him, keeping a safe distance. I saw him make a U-Turn and go toward Garth's course. I knew he was going to do something there, so I flipped a bitch and made way to the side of the course so I could watch.

Nobody's POV

Garth had just finished the course and scored a 27. He won by a landslide, with second receiving a 20. He went out onto the pier, and in front of everybody, received the trophy. He hoisted it above his head, letting out a victory yell as everyone started to cheer. The cheering was soon drowned out, though, by the sound of a boat. Everyone turned to see a black and yellow boat go storming into the course. Behind it was a wake boarder in pure black, including his head and his board. He went out, and cut back for his first trick. He started off with a Moby Dick, getting a nice full range of motion. Everyone murmured as this guy had some skill. He cut back out, and came back in and hit the wake. He pulled a Tantrum to Blind, and stuck the landing perfectly. People started to get quite as it was quite obvious this guy was talented. He realigned his grip and went back out again. He cut back hard and hit the wake with a lot of speed. He pulled a Whirlybird 720°. People started to become shocked at what they saw. This guy was on fire. He came up to the Big Jump with some serious speed and hit it. But instead of flying of straight, the guy had angled toward the pier. The boat pulled close to the pier, and the man pulled a one handed S-Bend over the pier. With his free hand, he grabbed the trophy right out of Garth's sweaty hands as he flew over. He stuck the landing, still holding the trophy. He turned and faced the crowd, staring them down for a second, and then he threw the trophy straight up in the air and let it fall down into the lake. It sank to the bottom where it became part of the bottom of Bay Lake. The judges flashed 30 as the man drove out of sight, leaving everyone wondering what just happened.


End file.
